


【超蝙】布鲁斯，做我的男朋友吧

by XuYing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23714794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: 打算求爱的超人遇到了有起床气的蝙蝠，他的行为成功在布鲁斯的脑子里画出一幅阴谋地图。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 15





	【超蝙】布鲁斯，做我的男朋友吧

**Author's Note:**

> 暴躁蝙蝠在线表演思维跳跃。从正经到放飞，最后连影子都看不见了。《万万没想到》的梗。

韦恩大厦楼顶白天的风原来也这么大。

布鲁斯困顿的想着。

他打了个哈欠，腰靠着顶楼的金属围栏，眼睛像被涂了高效粘着剂似的怎么也睁不开。他闭着眼睛，头时不时向前一点一点，整个人看起来在睡昏过去的边缘不断徘徊，风吹乱了他固定好的头发，偶尔凶猛的风还会将他整个人吹得不自觉向后仰，每每都差一点就摔下韦恩大厦。即使处在这种危险的位置，布鲁斯也不愿意离开这个能暂时让他依靠休息的栏杆。如果有人看到的现在的情况，再次肯定了那些关于布鲁斯•韦恩热爱极限运动的传闻。

布鲁斯为什么非得在夜巡结束后自己还没睡满三个小时的前提下守在韦恩大厦的顶楼呢？

答案就是该死的超人，那个在太阳下总不知疲倦的家伙。他在布鲁斯刚睡下还没满一小时的时候突然出现在他卧室的落地窗以外，礼貌的敲了敲玻璃，唤醒了布鲁斯，说什么有件事一定要告诉他，请求布鲁斯给他一个机会。

有礼貌并不能安抚一只有起床气的蝙蝠侠。

呵，可真巧，如果他再来的早一点，说不定就能收获一只还没来得及卸妆的蝙蝠，不知道那时候的他是不是会被吓得直接从空中掉下来。

布鲁斯被自己想象出来的场景乐清醒了不少。他猜测超人并不没有发现他的蝙蝠侠身份，不然即使是布鲁斯“不赞同的目光”也足够暂时逼退他。

缺少睡眠外加不喜欢被人从高往下的俯视，布鲁斯当时的心情极其烦躁，如果不是看在两人是最佳搭档的份上，他差点又下意识对超人吼“滚出我的哥谭”。

一边是珍贵的睡眠时间，一边是超人存在什么问题的可能，两个选择摆在布鲁斯面前非要他做出选择。考虑到这个氪星人如果真的出现心理问题会对地球产生什么巨大的影响，布鲁斯不可能放着不管。于是他撑着眼睛，迷迷糊糊告诉超人今天9点他有个需要在韦恩大厦召开的董事会议，到时他可以挪出一个小时的时间为这位太阳之子解决烦恼，所以现在请允许他先睡个“回笼觉”。

有谁能拒绝超人的请求呢？同样的，又有谁能拒绝布鲁西宝贝的要求呢？

这就是布鲁斯为什么上午8点能准时出现在这里的原因。

该死的超人！

布鲁斯烦躁的揉了一把在风中早已没有造型可言的头发，然后身体顺着栏杆滑下，坐到了水泥地上。布料和地面发出不情不愿的摩擦声，布鲁斯丝毫不在意身上纯手工定制的西装会变成什么样子，他现在只想找个地方休息，而不是站着吹冷风。刚才他已经经历第十次差点摔下去了，他也不想冒“今夜蝙蝠侠不能照常夜巡”的风险。

失眠让布鲁斯的眼眶微微发红，不断的哈欠又搅得里面秋光潋滟，超人刚抵达韦恩大厦楼顶时就看了这么一幅令他心脏骤停的画面。

布鲁斯微微瘪嘴，蜷起一条腿，手撑着一侧的脑袋打瞌睡，又不愿意真正睡去，偶尔打个哈欠后抬头四处张望超人的踪迹。

布鲁斯现在的样子太可爱了！

像极了超人刚刚救下的小猫。一只大清早就跑到树顶上晒太阳的小黑猫，乍看通体黝黑，皮毛光滑，被他抱起来的时候才露出了腹下的一团白毛。正是因为救不愿意下树的它花费了一点时间，所以超人比约定的时间晚了一分钟。

“布鲁斯……”超人立刻降落到韦恩大厦的楼顶，这次他踩在了地上。

昨天他发现布鲁斯和他的好搭档蝙蝠侠一样不喜欢和飘在空中的他对话，不知道哥谭人是不是都有这个习惯，在大都会，大家总是用崇拜的目光注视着空中的超人，超人也是“第二次”在哥谭人身上碰壁。不过，为了布鲁斯，他很体贴的没有飘起来，两人站在一起时还是能发现超人比布鲁斯高一点点。

超人想布鲁斯总不至于要他弯下腰吧。

听到超人的声音，布鲁斯立刻脱离了原本困顿的状态，但他没有直接表现出来，只是装作恍恍惚惚的抬起头往声源处看，还揉了揉过度湿润的眼睛。

“超人？你总算来了。”他伸了个懒腰，从地上站起来，顺手将额前的碎发撩到脑后。

整理头发的时候，他思考了很多事。例如，超人为什么这么亲密的称呼他“布鲁斯”。在他的印象里布鲁斯和超人只见过寥寥数面，话也没说上几句，自己从没有让他叫自己“布鲁斯”，超人看起来也不像个自来熟的人。他可以想象出的原因是超人在地球也有普通人的身份，那个身份还很可能和自己十分熟识。这是疑点之一。

布鲁斯花了一秒钟在脑中圈出可能的名单，决定待会儿开会的时候开个小差，用蝙蝠洞的电脑分析这些人的生活轨迹。

第二个疑点，超人今天的表情非常不对劲，对，不只是现在，就是黎明那会儿他也一直板着脸，属于阳光的笑容似乎不能自如出现，不止如此，他的目光好像也有什么问题。只是那时候布鲁斯实在太困了，警惕心下降不少，一时没注意到。现在仔细回想，布鲁斯总是感觉哪里不对劲，那种目光里有种让他战栗的力量。多年的经验在告诉他，危险，有人正在打他的主意。所以超人终于露出了他的真面目，打算迈出侵略地球的第一步——杀死蝙蝠侠？不对，他应该还不知道布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠。那他打算做什么？绑架布鲁斯，威胁韦恩集团提供他资金和技术统治地球？这么想想还有点可能。

没有得到充分的休息，布鲁斯高速运转的大脑像一台零件缺油润滑的机器，咯噔咯噔，始终无法流畅运作，这导致了布鲁斯最后得出的结论看起来的确有那么一回事，但只要仔细一想，轻易就能被推翻。

“你找我是为了什么事？”布鲁斯一手插着口袋，一手还在煞有其事的捣鼓自己的头发，眼睛时不时偷偷瞄离自己并不远的超人，估算蝙蝠镖的射程，确保超人在射程之内，自己攻击他的时候还能借助周边事物随时逃开。

布鲁斯已经做好心理准备，万一超人真的表现出一点邪恶的念头，拼着暴露蝙蝠侠的身份，他也要将那个念头掐死在摇篮里。

“为了你的高昂的战损向我致歉或是道谢？如果是那样，大可不必。与你们这些保护大众的英雄相比，能为你们的战损买单是我的荣幸，我从小就崇拜超级英雄们。我投入的那一点资金根本不起什么大作用，它们最多只能做些善后的工作，聊表我对你们的敬佩之情。”

还有什么比布鲁西宝贝的皮囊更能掩人耳目的呢？布鲁斯的潜台词也说了，钱不是问题，但钱的用途却是关键。

他心里一边祈祷超人听懂了他的意思，一边咒骂超人的“无动于衷”。

另一边的超人再次当机了。

抱歉，布鲁斯刚才说了什么，能再说一遍吗？他当时只顾着运转视觉，看着那张不断开合的讨人喜欢的巧嘴，其他的四感统统被忽略性焊死，所以一个字也没听到。

也就是说，布鲁斯刚才说的话都白说了。

不过超人就是超人，他拥有常人无法比拟的勇气。在没听清对方说的话的前提之下，他还是准备继续之前在韦恩大宅未完成的事。

超人向前走了一步，拉近了与布鲁斯之间的距离。他整个人肉眼可见的紧张起来，所以并没有发现布鲁斯整个人因为他的突然靠近紧绷着，口袋里的右手再次攥紧锋利的蝙蝠镖。

“布鲁斯，做我的男朋友吧。”超人一口气说出了憋在心里许久的话，他期待的直视布鲁斯湛蓝色的眼睛，然后……没有然后了，他得先等布鲁斯给他一个反应，之后再展示自己成为他男友的好处，最后想办法劝说布鲁斯接受他。

没错，超人今天打定主意，想尽办法也要让布鲁斯接受他成为他的男朋友。

寂静忽然从他们之间喷散开来，两人都猝不及防被喷了一脸。超人没想过布鲁斯迟迟不给他回答，布鲁斯没想过超人是打算向他求爱。没等到对方回答的超人迅速涨红了脸，看起来和他身上那条鲜艳的红内裤一个色号。至于另一位主人公，超人的回答成功让他的超级大脑当机几秒钟，然后报复性疯狂运作。

超人喜欢布鲁斯？

那么，暂时排除超人打算统治地球的可能。

“但是我们并不了解对方，你这么突然提出这种要求，我……”

“我了解你！我了解你的一切！你想了解我什么，我什么都可以马上告诉你！这样我们就互相了解对方了。”就像提前打了腹稿，超人一股脑将解决的方法都说了出来，听起来还挺……合情合理？

了解布鲁斯的人？听超人话里的意思，他近期一定在自己身边活动过，并与自己交情不错，知道不少关于自己的事。名单中绝大部分人被排除了是超人的可能，最近阿卡姆意外的平静，很久没有老朋友来拜访过他（蝙蝠侠）和他（布鲁斯）了。再者，超人主要活动的范围是大都市，嫌疑人缩小到近几年来回穿梭在大都会和哥谭的人之间。

一个极度可疑的名字从众多名字中“脱颖而出”——克拉克•肯特，一位昨天才采访过他，并被他“调戏”的面红耳赤的小记者。

好吧，他承认他的“调戏”已经上升到动手动脚的层面。

当时他是怎么想来着？

这个小记者的身材实在不错，看起来都不比超人的逊色，收藏在大号的西装里着实是可惜了。布鲁斯是个天生的宝藏猎人，最喜欢挖掘一些没人注意到的宝藏。所以，他又一次成功地把这个宝藏从他的西装伪装里挖了出来。（字面意思和引申意思都有）

如果不是不想OOC自己的角色，布鲁斯现在真想对那只伸出去的手戳一把飞镖。

当时怎么就没忍住呢！

事已至此，后悔晚已。

布鲁斯僵硬的扯着嘴角笑了笑，超人，也就是克拉克，他同样看懂了布鲁斯的意思，于是打算着手进行自己的下一步计划。

说（shui）服他，不然就睡服他。

没等克拉克正式开启自己准备了一晚上的计划，布鲁斯突然嘴角一弯，僵硬的笑容变得鲜活诱人起来。

“不，我不是那么随便的人。”在克拉克开口说话前，布鲁斯的食指轻轻抵住他的双唇，堵住了小记者的满腹说辞，“你还没带我坐豪华游轮环游世界。”

被堵着嘴的克拉克震惊的瞪大眼睛：这不应该是我的台词吗？我大半夜的准备就这么废了？？

“你确定？”振动从湿润的双唇传递到布鲁斯的食指，一路蔓延到心脏，打乱了他原有的节拍。

“我确定。”布鲁斯睁大眼睛与克拉克对视，里面盛满了晶莹的笑意，他还暗示性舔了舔丰满的下嘴唇。

超人无奈的点点头，说了句“抱紧我”，然后公主抱起布鲁斯，迅速升空，在布鲁斯反应过来之前，他已经带着布鲁斯绕了地球一圈，全程没超过十秒。

“坐超人号游轮环游世界，豪华，节能，还绝无仅有。我带你做过豪华游轮环游世界了，那么现在我就是你的男朋友了吗？”

“你先放我下来。”布鲁斯稍微挣扎了两下，克拉克才不舍的放下他，“豪华游轮环游世界算是完成了，但是……”

听到这个“但是”，克拉克的心又提了起来，不知道为什么，紧张之余还有点小期待。

“你还没有在两万英尺的热气球上强吻我。”话音刚落，布鲁斯就后悔了，他恨不得立刻咬断自己刚刚说话用的舌头。

他还有反悔的机会吗？超人告诉他，他没有。

几乎是下一刻，布鲁斯坐着超人号热气球升到了两万英尺的高空，和他来了场“擦枪走火”的热吻。

被吻得手脚发软的布鲁斯气愤地在心里怒骂超人的超级大脑，平时没见超人多爱用它，事事都是蝙蝠侠做决定，这种时候它倒是非常好用，为主人赚足了福利。（有蝙蝠侠在场，超人不用动脑，都听“领导”的）

“现在你能做我的男朋友了吗？”克拉克的眼睛非常漂亮，眸色是罕见的钢蓝色，又蓝又亮，分外清透干净。那双眼睛正期待的盯着靠在他胸口的布鲁斯，一眨也不舍得眨，布鲁斯有种看到了自家养的艾斯的错觉。

“咳咳，”布鲁斯清了清喉咙，免得说话的声音过分沙哑，引人往某些不该想的方面联想。话都说到了这个份上，不说完整就不符合布鲁斯撩人的习惯，“你没有在铺满玫瑰花瓣的田野里向我求爱。”

“这个我能办到！”

克拉克立刻放开布鲁斯，积极的向他表示很快回来，随后消失在天空中。没过一分钟，他再次出现，又将布鲁斯公主抱起，带到了一个小农场。

布鲁斯猜测他现在位于堪萨斯州的远郊……

当时八点还没过多久，堪萨斯州还是清晨，这里的天气并不是怎么好，乌云蔽日，能见度有些低，不久后恐怕将迎来一场倾盆大雨。

望不见边际的玫瑰花瓣雨提前光临了农场的草地，每片花瓣上都带着晶莹的……等等，那是玫瑰自带的光效？每片玫瑰花瓣边缘都有一圈散发温柔白光的物质，这肯定不是地球的玫瑰品种！布鲁斯敢以送了十几年玫瑰的经验发誓。

在布鲁斯弯腰想去捡两片氪星玫瑰花瓣做研究之前，克拉克先单膝跪地，从披风里（那么大颗钻石你藏哪儿了？？）拿出了足有一截手指大小的钻石戒指，它还贴心的是一朵绽放的花骨朵形象。

布鲁斯：行啊！总算是让我抓到了超人违法犯罪的证据了！不抢劫他哪来的钱买这么大一颗钻石戒指！连布鲁斯自己也没见过这么大、这么特别的，绝对有市无价。

“布鲁斯，这是我特别为你捏的，希望你能接受它，同时接受我成为你的男朋友。”在布鲁斯越想越歪之前，超人澄清了误会，并在布鲁斯怀疑的目光中又拿出木炭捏了一颗小巧的蝙蝠状钻石送给他，也向布鲁斯保证绝不会再动用这种能力。

不要问超人为什么捏出的是蝙蝠状的钻石，问就是超人潜意识里非常重视蝙蝠侠，希望布鲁斯也能接受他。也不要问布鲁斯是不是收下了蝙蝠状的钻石，收下了会不会暴露身份，问就是脑子还没从浪漫又诡异的氪星玫瑰求婚氛围中清醒过来，这才收下了那颗可能是用来试探他是否是蝙蝠侠身份的钻石。

而且除了收下还能怎么办，你会相信一颗钻石它天生就是蝙蝠镖的模样吗？

“还有最后一道程序，走完了我就答应成为你的男朋友。”

“是什么？”超人期待的望着正欣赏钻石的布鲁斯，他这次觉得脖子有点发凉，一定是马上要下雨了，风太大。

“我们要无理取闹的吵架，和好，决裂，再吵架，再和好，然后我就能成为你的男朋友了。既然你准备好了，那我们现在就开始。”

不等克拉克插嘴，布鲁斯开始了他的专场“表演”。

“克拉克•肯特，”布鲁斯原本笑意满满的脸突然变得阴沉，克拉克在听到他叫出自己的名字的时候就知道完了，布鲁斯已经猜出了自己的真实身份，“原来你接近我就是这个目的。所以一开始的偶遇，宴会上我替你解围，给了你专访的机会，最后还带你回我家，所有的一切都是假的？你原本就是怀着目的接近我的，是不是？你从没告诉过我你还有超人这个身份，甚至连暗示都没暗示过。后来你还用超人的身份不断救我，现在我想来，也是为了接近我吧。怎么，担心我会抛弃小记者，选择超人？你是想试探我？”

“不，布鲁斯，我……”

布鲁斯制止了克拉克接下来想说的话，开玩笑，这是他的专场，怎么能允许克拉克轻易插嘴呢。他还没看够克拉克紧张、担忧和想解释却不能解释的模样。

“不过，之前的事我都可以原谅你，”布鲁斯话锋一转，“吵架”的内容结束了，之后是“和好”。克拉克的眼睛因为他的话再次成了亮晶晶的狗狗眼，但接下来的话又是他从没想过的，“毕竟我也有隐瞒你的地方，克拉克，所以我也不能完全责怪你。如果我更早的表明身份，或许我们之间就不会是这么发展的了。”

克拉克怎么忽然有点听不懂布鲁斯的话，他也有隐瞒自己的身份？如果自己知道了他的身份，他们会换一种方式恋爱？

“超人，我是不是告诉过你不要轻易暴露你的身份。”

低沉嘶哑的喉音熟悉得瞬间激起克拉克后颈的一片鸡皮疙瘩，他诧异的盯着眼前面无表情的布鲁斯，陌生的表情中却找到了一丝熟悉。

B？蝙蝠侠？布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠？

等等！克拉克的超级大脑迅速回顾了刚才布鲁斯的话，“和好”之后应该是“决裂”。

“我说了很多次，超人，不是所有人都值得相信，即使是看起来没有什么脑子的布鲁西宝贝。而且，我并不赞成办公室恋情。我这么说，你能明白吗？”

克拉克愣愣的与布鲁斯对视，他不明白，布鲁斯的意思是说他们不能在一起？如果要在一起，有一方必须离开正义联盟？世界最佳搭档要拆伙了？

“我这么早从床上起来就是为了替超人解决烦恼，在你开口之前我甚至做好了最坏的打算，想好了万一超人打算侵略地球我该怎么做。但是……你知道我夜巡结束的时间有多晚，我不想你晒晒太阳就能消除疲劳，我是个人，我需要睡眠，即使是十分零散的休息。我为了你的问题，还没满三小时就被迫跑到韦恩大厦的楼顶吹风，这让我原本就糟糕的心情更糟糕了。你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？那就是我以为我需要操心的是两个人，结果他们原来是一个人，之前我不仅白白操心了那么久，之后因为关系改变，我还得翻倍操心了。想想我的头又开始疼了。”

布鲁斯换回了布鲁西宝贝的模式，他闭着眼睛捂着被风吹凉的额头，克拉克自发站在风口，伸手替他轻揉太阳穴解压。所以……刚才那算是“决裂”之后的“吵架”吗？布鲁斯的话和思维跳转的太快，克拉克差点没跟上。安全起见，他还是不要说话的好，一切都交给布鲁斯，他相信布鲁斯会给他一个肯定的答案。

“我是不是没告诉过你我买了《星球日报》？蝙蝠侠不接受办公室恋爱没关系，布鲁西宝贝接受。现在你的新男朋友需要好好补一觉，你知道该怎么做了？”

克拉克用超级速度送布鲁斯回韦恩大宅补觉，直到他陪着布鲁斯一起躺在那张熟悉的大床上，他还没回过神。

所以布鲁斯的意思是……他愿意成为自己的男朋友了？

END


End file.
